1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming pools, and, more particularly, to automatic covers for a swimming pool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Swimming pools are commonly covered to prevent debris from entering the pool and to heat the pool in the case of a solar cover. An automatic pool cover provides convenience for a user by allowing the cover to be easily extended over the pool during periods of non-use, and retracted during periods of use. Typically, the automatic pool cover is retained within a cover box at an end of the pool opposite from the walk-in steps (usually the deep end). A pair of tracks extend along each side wall of the pool, and can either be mounted to the concrete deck or incorporated into the coping which surrounds the pool. Regardless of whether the track is deck mounted our integral with the coping, the track is always positioned above a target water level in the pool. When in an extended position over the pool, the automatic pool cover hangs from the track and slopes away from the track toward the middle of the pool. The center portion of the cover rests on and is supported by the water in the pool.
A problem with an automatic pool cover as described above is that such covers are constructed from a high strength, durable, non-porous tarp material which covers the pool during periods of non-use. The area along the side walls adjacent the tracks defines an air chamber below the automatic pool cover and above the water where the cover slopes from the track to the upper surface of the water. The water typically contains multiple different chemicals therein such as chlorine, acid, clarifier, etc. The chemicals within the water evaporate into the air space along the side walls of the pool and remain in the chamber in a gaseous state until the pool cover is opened. These evaporated chemicals within the air chamber along each side wall tend to deteriorate and shorten the life of the cover and vinyl liner because of the constant exposure to the gaseous chemicals when the cover is in an extended position over the pool.
What is needed in the art is an automatic pool cover which does not trap evaporated chemicals within the air space along the side walls below the cover and above the water level.
The present invention provides a swimming pool cover having one or more gas vents along peripheral edges thereof which allow chemicals which evaporate from the water to escape to the ambient environment.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, a swimming pool having a plurality of walls with a pair of side walls on opposite sides of the pool. The plurality of walls define a target water level within the swimming pool. A pair of tracks are respectively associated with each side wall and positioned above the target water level. A cover includes a pair of longitudinal side edges, with each side edge carried by a corresponding track. The cover includes at least one gas vent along each side edge and above the target water level.
An advantage of the present invention is that chemicals which evaporate from the water into air chambers between the cover and water are vented to the ambient environment to prevent degradation to the cover and/or liner.
Another advantage is that the gas vents do not affect the overall shape or operation of the automatic cover.
Yet another advantage is that the gas vents may be configured to allow evaporated chemicals to vent to the ambient environment while preventing foreign matter or debris from passing therethrough and into the water in the pool.